Kembang Api Yang Tak Abadi
by Shinju Yoichi
Summary: Ketika Sakura lelah dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke, Kembang api kembali mengingatkannya. Song fic Utakata Hanabi by SUPERCELL. Oneshoot Sasusaku.


"Naruto" by Masashi Kishimoto

"Kembang Api Yang Tak Abadi" by Shinju Yoichi

Lagu "Utakata Hanabi" by SUPERCELL

Inspirasi "Utakata Hanabi" by Sukijan

,.,.,.,.,

Nah, Author pengen curhat dikit. Perasaan udah lumayan lama maen fanfic, kenapa ngerasa tetep newbie aja ya? Kapan gue senior nya... dan setelah minta ijin si sukijan, sukirman, suparman itu gue mau coba bikin fic sasusaku pake lagu. Dibilang mirip juga enggak sih, secara dia kan author humor :v readernya aja kaga percaya XD sekalian nge promosiin fic dia, baik kan gue :v gue juga masih bingung kalo bikin fic, kayak ada yang gak pas gitu, tapi entahlah... Kalo ada yang salah silahkan tulis di kolom review, _spit out everything_. Kecuali typo yak :v itu kan manusiawi. Dan gue ngambil lirik sama artinya dari natsucchii blog, makasih ya :3 liriknya yang gue ambil cuma niru dari si sukijan sih.

,.,.,.,.,

 _Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki_

 _Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumi mita no_

 _Ketika kita (berdua) menengadah ke arah kembang api yang tiba-tiba meluncur,_

 _Aku diam-diam mencuri pandang pada wajahmu yang tengah asyik melihat kembang api tersebut_

 **.**

 **.**

."Sakura-chan!" teriakan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dari sebrang jalan itu membuatku menoleh. Masih lelah setelah bekerja dari rumah sakit, aku menjawab dengan jengkel "Apa? Aku tidak tuli." Dia tersenyum lebar sambil berlari ke arahku dengan semangat "Nanti malam Konoha mengadakan festival! FESTIVAL! KAMU DENGAR?! ASTAGA, INI FESTIVAL SUNGGUHAN!" teriakannya berada tepat di wajahku, yang membuatku semakin jengkel.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK TULI!" teriakku sambil menghajar perutnya. Dia mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya, aku tidak peduli orang-orang menatap Naruto dengan kasihan. Aku mengibaskan rambutku—aku tahu rambutku pendek, tapi itu hal itu membuatku terlihat keren—dan menatap ke arahnya "Memangnya kenapa? Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka mengadakan festival."

"Tapi ini...ugh... festival kembang api..." katanya masih memegangi perutnya. Yah, seharusnya dia tidak membuat jengkel murid Tsunade-sama kalau tidak mau mendapat keretakan tulang. "Kembang api?" aku menaikkan alisku heran, memang ada apa sampai membuat festival untuk kembang api?

Sepertinya Naruto sudah pulih dari sakitnya—kurasa tubuhnya semakin terbiasa dengan pukulanku—walaupun masih mengelus-elus perutnya dia berkata dengan lancar "Kamu tahulah, setelah serangan Pein desa kita hancur sana sini. Sekarang setelah sebagian besar diperbaiki mereka ingin merayakannya!" dengan kembang api? Kenapa harus kembang api?

"Jadi bagaimana?" dia menatapku seolah menunggu jawaban, "Apa?" jawabku tidak mengerti, "Kamu datang? Ayo kita lihat kembang api!" katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Di wajahnya tertulis 'Aku akan melihat hal romantis dengan Sakura-chan di festival!' yang justru alasan untuk membuatku tidak ikut.

"Tidak." dengan singkat aku menolak ajakannya. Dia sedikit memajukan wajahnya, "APA? KENAPA?" karena niatmu tertulis jelas di wajahmu, bodoh, "Sekali tidak tetap tidak"

"Tapi dulu kamu mau melihat kembang api dengan Sasuke, kenapa denganku—" baiklah, sekarang aku marah. Apa perlu mengungkit Sasuke? "SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK! DAN JANGAN MEMBANDINGKAN DIRIMU DENGAN SASUKE!" aku pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat kaget. Bah, aku tidak peduli. Beraninya dia mengungkit saat aku melihat kembang api dengan Sasuke dulu. Lagipula kami melihatnya tidak sengaja, kalau aku mengajaknya mana mungkin dia mau.

Cih, gara-gara perkataanya sekarang aku mengingatnya lagi. Aku menghentakkan kakiku dengan kasar saat berjalan. Berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan tentang wajah Sasuke yang melihat kembang api. Tapi semakin berusaha kulupakan, justru semakin jelas wajahnya. Memang ekspresinya saat itu mungkin tidak akan dia tunjukkan ke orang lain, karena aku melihatnya diam-diam. Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku melihat sebuah stand di dekat rumahku. Penasaran, aku pun mendekati penjualnya.

"Hai, apa yang kamu jual?" sapaku pada penjual wanita yang berada di belakang stand itu. "Oh, Sakura! Hai!" dia menjawab dengan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Kamu tahu nanti malam ada festival kembang api? Jadi aku juga menjual beberapa." Kenapa semua orang sangat bersemangat dengan kembang api? Apa hanya aku yang tidak suka?

Berniat langsung pulang, aku berpamitan dengannya "Begitu? Selamat bekerja." Kataku singkat. Namun saat hendak pergi dia meraih tanganku "Tunggu! Kamu pernah membantuku, akan kuberi beberapa!" mendengar perkataannya aku langsung menolak "Tidak perlu, itu memang tugasku sebagai ninja." Aku berusaha melepaskan pegangan—mungkin sebaiknya kusebut cengkraman—nya di tanganku. Astaga, bukannya wanita ini hanya seorang penjual? Kenapa tenaga kuat sekali? Kurasa aku tidak bisa meremehkan pedagang.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu. Ini!" siapa yang malu? Aku sungguh tidak butuh benda yang hanya bisa meledak sebentar kemudian menghilang. Tapi wanita ini gigih sekali memberiku sekantong kembang api dalam kresek hitam. Yah, kurasa aku harus menghargai usahanya. "Baiklah, terima kasih." Sedikit membungkuk hormat, kemudian aku berjalan pergi ke rumahku. Suara wanita itu terdengar dari belakangku "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan kembang apinya!" aku menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum tanpa berhenti berjalan. _  
_

**.**

 **.**

 _Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni_

 _Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto_

 _Mata omoidashite shimau yo_

 _Mungkin_ _akan_ _lebih baik jika aku mencoba untuk membencimu_

 _Namun, di hari seperti hari ini, pasti…_

 _Sekali lagi, aku akan mengingat kembali hal yang telah kita lalui_

 **.**

 **.**

Langit mulai gelap.

Aku berbaring terlentang di kamarku, melamun melihat langit-langit kamar. Sekantong kembang api ada di atas mejaku, yang tadi kuletakkan secara asal. Setelah memikirkan lagi kejadian tadi, kurasa aku sedikit kasihan dengan Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya, tapi dia juga tidak perlu mengungkit Sasuke.

Semua orang pergi ke festival kembang api, bahkan orang tuaku meninggalkanku sendiri untuk pergi berkencan. Dan disinilah aku, tidak ada kerjaan selain melamun. Setelah teringat Sasuke aku jadi tidak bisa tidur, walaupun semua tubuhku remuk karena jumlah pasien hari ini.

Melirik kresek hitam di mejaku, aku mulai mempertimbangkan untuk memainkannya.

"Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya." Aku pun mengambil dan membawanya ke atap rumah. Keluar lewat jendela kamar, aku berjongkok membuka kresek itu saat sampai di atap. Aku tidak menyangka wanita itu memberiku kembang api batang, kukira dia memberiku kembang api yang meledak di langit. Sejenak aku ragu menyalakannya, tapi akhirnya kunyalakan juga.

Melihat kembang api yang kupegang semakin lama semakin merambat mendekati tanganku dengan lambat, lagi lagi aku teringat wajah Sasuke. Kenapa harus Sasuke? Ada banyak cowok di Konoha, dan yang mengejar Sasuke juga banya karena dia tampan. Jadi kenapa harus Sasuke?

"Menyebalkan."

Kembang api pertamaku habis, aku menyalakan yang kedua.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukku, walaupun aku melakukan semua untuknya. Dia hanya menolongku karena aku bagian dari timnya, dia memperhatikanku karena tidak mau aku menjadi beban, dia memperlakukanku seperti dia memperlakukan wanita lainnya. Jadi apa yang membuatku berani mengaku aku mencintainya? Aku merasa seperti para fans fanatiknya yang selalu berteriak bahkan saat hanya mendapat lirikan Sasuke.

Saat melamun, aku tidak sadar kembang apiku jatuh ke kaki ku. Aku mengaduh sambil menyingkirkan abu yang ada di kakiku.

Sakit. Di tengah panasnya abu kembang api dan kembang api yang menyala, aku teringat ketika aku membohongi Naruto. Itu kebohongan paling sakit yang pernah kuucapkan. Disaat aku mengatakan aku menyukai Naruto agar bisa mengejar Sasuke, Saat itu aku berbohong agar bisa mendekati Sasuke, agar aku bisa menyakitinya—membunuhnya—dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi apa aku benar-benar berbohong saat bilang agar Sasuke membawaku? Kenapa aku masih menyukainya saat dia berniat membunuhku?

Dengan ekspresi dingin, dia benar-benar berniat membunuhku. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Apa selama ini aku tidak berharga baginya sampai kematianku tidak akan mempengaruhi hidupnya?

Jadi kenapa aku mencintainya?

Air mata mulai menggenang di mataku, merasa sia-sia dengan perasaanku selama ini. Haruskah aku melanjutkan mencintainya? Setetes air mata meluncur melewati pipi tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Sialan, kenapa aku bermain kembang api di atap rumahku sendirian." Untuk sesaat, aku menyesal menolak ajakan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.** _ **  
**_ _Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu_

 _Konna ni mo kanashikute_

 _Doushite deatte shimattandarou_

 _Aku harus melupakan semua tentang dirimu_

 _Hal seperti ini sungguh membuatku tersiksa_

 _Mengapa kita pernah bertemu?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku melupakan Sasuke. Mencari cinta baru, menjalani hidup dengan bahagia bagai kisah dongeng dengan akhir bahagia. Kemudian membagi kisah cinta kami ke generasi selanjutnya.

Bullshit, kalau aku bisa melupakannya semudah itu pasti sudah kulakukan dari dulu.

Seandainya aku tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke apa kisah cintaku akan serumit ini?

Sudah banyak kembang api yang kunyalakan. Entah jam berapa sekarang, tapi langit sudah sangat gelap. Terdengar keramaian dari jauh, aku yakin itu festival yang dibicarakan Naruto. Sepertinya hampir seluruh warga desa berada disana.

Aku mengambil kembang apiku yang terakhir "Dengan ini kuharap semua perasaanku terbakar" akupun menyalakannya dan menatap dengan datar.

Kenapa aku harus bimbang? Sudah jelas Sasuke tidak peduli denganku. Persetan dengan impianku selama ini, cukup sudah aku menderita karena perasaanku padanya. Aku harus melupakan semuanya. Melupakan wajahnya, senyumnya, kehangatannya, juga—ugh... Sial, kurasa aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Kalau bertemu dia aku akan mengatakan aku benci padanya karena pergi begitu saja, aku benci padanya karena tidak memperlakukanku dengan istimewa, aku benci padanya karena tidak memikirkanku sebanyak aku memikirkannya, aku benci padanya karena dia tidak pernah menjawab perasaanku, aku benci padanya karena dia...terus membuatku mencintainya..." dan kata terakhir dalam gumamanku membuatku menangis. Semua sakit hati, kecewa, khawatir, sedih, yang selama ini kusimpan meledak secara bersamaan. Terlalu lama menyimpannya membuatku tidak bisa menahan ketika perasaan-perasaan itu meledak dalam tangisan. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap memegang kembang apiku yang terakhir. Bahkan meski mataku buram dengan air mata, aku tetap menatap kembang api itu bersinar.

 **.**

 **.** _  
Me o tojireba_

 _Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_

 _Ketika ku pejamkan mataku,_

 _Aku merasa seperti kamu ada di sana sampai saat ini_

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah agak tenang mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku mengusap wajahku dari sisa-sisa air mata. Semua kembang api yang kumiliki sudah habis, semuanya terbakar bersamaan dengan perasaanku. Aku membersihkan sisa-sisa kembang api dan duduk menikmati angin malam. Aku tidak ingin mengaca sekarang, aku yakin wajahku berantakan. Saat ada angin malam yang menerpa wajahku aku memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang dari pohon dibelakangku. Dengan sigap aku mengambil posisi siap bertarung, "Siapa itu?!" walaupun penampilanku tidak meyakinkan—dengan wajah berantakan dan baju rumah, ditambah rambut yang berantakan terkena angin—tapi aku yakin bisa melawan siapapun itu yang bersembunyi di pohon.

Tidak ada respon, tapi aku yakin masih merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Naruto?" panggilku hati-hati. Tidak ada jawaban.

"S-sasuke?" Dasar gila, tidak mungkin Sasuke ada disini. Kenapa aku mengucapkan namanya? Namun tanpa disangka aku merasa kehadiran itu hendak pergi.

"TUNGGU!" sekarang entah mengapa aku benar-benar merasa itu Sasuke. Saat ingin mengejarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan di arah keramaian. Reflek aku menoleh, ternyata hanya kembang api. Saat kembali akan mengejar, keberadaan orang tersebut sudah menghilang. Aku melemaskan bahu, aku tidak yakin merasa bodoh atau idiot. Bisa-bisanya berpikir ada Sasuke disini.

"Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang kubakar? Perasaan cintaku pada Sasuke atau keraguanku pada Sasuke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAMAT

A/N : Akhirnya... tamat juga. Ini song fic pertama, juga hurt angst pertama, dan oneshoot pertama gue. Gue udah nyoba sesedih mungkin sih, tapi gak tau ya... gue sendiri sih waktu baca lumayan ngerasa feel nya. Cuma emang ending nya rada gimana gitu, biarkanlah...

Makasih buat yang udah baca, yang mau ngasih saran reviewlah... gue pengen tau pendapat kalian... dan buat sukijan, suparman, sukirman, gimana fic gue? Sangar kan? Wkwkwk... :3


End file.
